


Emerald and Ruby

by meyari



Category: Smallville
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, M/M, Masochism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, Spanking, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lex is split in half by black kryptonite, the fragmentary memories he receives from his evil half reveals possibilities that he never would have expected. Specifically, possibilities for something far more sexual with Clark. To his surprise, Clark seems to be as interested in exploring those possibilities as Lex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emerald and Ruby

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for elanarain on LJ for the Hurricane Sandy relief effort. It's the first of three that I'll be writing and I must say, it was a ton of fun to get back to writing Clark and Lex. Hope everyone enjoys the story!

"Lex? Are you awake?"

Clark's voice at Lex's bedroom door jerked Lex out of dreams of watching his evil half laugh as he beat good Lex. The dreams had been a bizarre mixture, partially from his evil self's point of view (watching Clark writhe on the floor with a massive hard-on while Lex tortured him with meteor rock had been a recurring image) and partially from his good self's point of view (where he thanked Clark for rescuing him and noticed that yes, that was a very serious hard-on in Clark's pants that Clark quite obviously didn't want him to comment on).

"Yeah, I'm awake, Clark," Lex called back.

He smiled wryly as Clark cautiously opened the door to the bedroom. Clark peeked inside only to grin when he saw Lex rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. When Clark stepped inside the bedroom Lex realized that Clark was half-hard, maybe more than that given how baggy his jeans were. The dreams that Lex had been haunted by suddenly clicked into memories of his evil self being completely unsurprised by how masochistic and submissive Clark was.

It hadn't been a dream. The images of Clark responding sexually to being tortured truly were memories from his evil self's factions. That startling and somewhat horrifying realization didn't appear to show on Lex's face because Clark just smiled at Lex, looking him up and down as if trying to see whether Lex was all right. His look might have been more than merely visual because Clark's eyes paused on Lex's groin where his quite alert cock was hidden by blankets. Clark blushed, licking his lips before shrugging one shoulder towards the door.

"If you want I can go get you some breakfast from the kitchen," Clark said in a hopeful tone of voice. His half turn showed his pants filling out even more than they had been. "You had a really hard day yesterday. It'd be good to start off with a proper meal."

"Thank you, Clark," Lex said and smiled invitingly enough that Clark blushed. "You might as well get enough for both of us. You can stick around for a while given that it's Saturday, right?"

"Yeah," Clark said, ducking his head and smiling shyly as he edged towards the door. "I've already gotten all my chores done. Mom and Dad weren't too happy when I said I wanted to check on you but they gave me the okay to stay as long as I want, as long as I'm not bothering you."

"That would be great, Clark," Lex said with a bright enough smile that Clark beamed at him.

It had been a really long time since they'd had a chance to hang out together. Everything in their lives seemed determined to tear them apart lately, from Lionel and Jonathan on down to their respective duties in life. Lex licked his lips thoughtfully and settled back against the pillows once Clark left. There was more to Clark's absences lately. If his evil self was right that Clark was submissive and as masochistic as the available evidence seemed to indicate, then it was no wonder that Clark had been pulled away. His parent's and friends' disapproval of his rather painfully obvious interest in Lex would have a disproportionate effect on him. Lex nodded thoughtfully. There really was only one way to know for sure if he was right. Clark would never admit to it openly, not having been raised the way he was, but his body would give him away.

Lex swept the covers aside and quickly rummaged through his toy chest, pulling out the correct items. The nasty little glove that his evil half had created with tiny meteor rock chips embedded in it was tucked into in his bedside table. One very small chip of meteor rock fit perfectly inside of his favorite vibrating dildo, turning it into an instrument of pleasure and torture for Clark at the same time. By the time Clark came back with breakfast, Lex was quite ready. If he was wrong he could always play it off as a joke, not that he thought that he would have to.

"Got the breakfast," Clark said as he carried a tray piled high with food into Lex's bedroom. "Your cook said that you're supposed to take it easy today, Lex. She was pretty fierce about it."

His cheeks went flamingly red and his pants filled out when he realized that Lex was still dressed in just a pair of silk sleep pants with no shirt. Lex smiled and indicated that Clark should put the tray on the bedside table where the toys were. As Clark approached it his breath caught and he shivered. To Lex's pleasure, Clark's pants began to fill out again. The closer he got to the bedside table the harder Clark got. By the time he set the tray down Clark was shivering and biting his lip. His jeans looked positively painful.

"I had the strangest dreams last night, Clark," Lex said, smiling at the way Clark leaned against the bedside table, panting. "The dreams were a mixture of being beaten by my evil self and being him while he... interacted with you. I hurt you, didn't I?"

"It, it wasn't you, Lex," Clark said, trying to smile even though he was sweating and panting. "It wasn't. Not really. I know that. You'd never hurt me like that."

"Not even if you wanted me to?" Lex asked with enough hope that Clark turned to stare at him with wide, shocked eyes. "I'd do anything for you, Clark. You know that. You're my best friend, the most important person in my life. If there was anything that I could do for you to repay everything you've given me over the years I'd gladly give it to you. No matter what it was."

He reached out to put his hand on Clark's arm, emphasizing the offer by stroking Clark's skin. To his surprise, Clark moaned and went to his knees beside the bed. Clark swallowed hard and bent his head to press his forehead against Lex's thigh. Lex smiled as he petted Clark's hair with one hand while pulling the glove out of the drawer with the other. The tiny shards of meteor rock glowed as Lex pulled the glove on. Clark moaned but didn't protest when Lex ran his hand over his hair.

"You like this," Lex said.

"Yes," Clark whispered, eyes screwed shut. "Sorry. It's wrong, hurts but... yes. It's not, not enough to really hurt. Just enough to, to... I'm so messed up!"

"There's nothing wrong with enjoying pain in a consensual setting, Clark," Lex huffed. "I know your parents couldn't tell you that but it's the truth. It's only wrong when it's forced. I can make this better though. Much, much better. Do you want me to?"

Clark's eyes opened. The green of his iris was mostly gone, swallowed by pupils that were tinted a surprising ruby red. As he nodded, Clark tried to say something but it was obvious that he was already too far gone for language to be reliable for him. Lex smiled and ran his gloved hand down to the neck of Clark's T-shirt.

"Strip," Lex ordered. "Get on the bed, hands and knees. Do you enjoy anal stimulation?"

The question made Clark gasp and nod desperately as he fumbled his shirt and jeans off. "Yes. A lot. I don't, don't, it's good. I like it a lot but Lana, Mom, they thought it was..."

"Shh, there's no one else and nothing else but the two of us, Clark," Lex said. "What anyone else said or thought no longer matter. Here and now everything is okay. That you enjoy it is all that matters. Up on the bed, legs nice and wide."

Clark scrambled onto the bed, his clothes abandoned on the floor in a heap that Lex almost wanted to fold properly. The thought disappeared as he stared at Clark spread out and waiting for him. It was a sight to drive all sanity from a man's mind, especially as Clark looked over his shoulder with a pleading expression. Lex smiled, hopefully confidently and comfortingly instead of like his evil half, running the glove over Clark's perfect ass.

"Lex!" Clark whined.

"Mmm, don't worry, there will be a lot more," Lex promised. He pushed one of his silk scarves, generally used for tying his partners to the bedframe, into Clark's hand. "Hold this. If you want me to stop, say stop. If it's too much for you to get words out then drop the scarf."

"I don't want you to stop," Clark said, his expression a little annoyed as he looked over his shoulder at Lex. The red in his pupils was brighter, though not overwhelmingly so.

"If it gets too much," Lex said. "This isn't the only toy I have that I... enhanced for you."

The threat/promise made Clark's eyes go wide. His eyes flared brilliantly red for a moment as he looked at the bedside table with enough curiosity that Lex pulled out the vibrator he'd altered. Clark blinked and then jerked as Lex set it against his thigh. The latex was thick enough that no glow showed through it but it was obvious that the meteor rock shard still had an effect on Clark. He gasped and nodded hard, moaning and rocking his hips while licking his lips eagerly.

Taking time for lube seemed to annoy Clark but Lex wasn't about to hurt him by doing too much too soon. To Lex's surprise Clark opened up for his fingers easily, his ass taking first two and then three fingers with virtually no effort at all. Lex hummed and slid the dildo into Clark's ass, grinning at the way Clark shuddered when the dildo was fully seated inside of him. The base flared enough that it stayed quite firmly in place long enough for Lex to turn the vibrating egg inside it on.

"Oh my God!" Clark gasped, his back arching dramatically at the sudden vibrations. "Lex!"

"Didn't I tell you that it would get better, Clark?" Lex chuckled. "You took that so easily that I'm tempted to think you have a whole host of dildos at home. You play with yourself all the time, don't you? Shove your fingers into your ass and think about being fucked. Who do you imagine taking you, Clark? Me? Peter? I'm sure you thought about Whitney, star football player and most popular guy in the school. Tell me and I'll turn the vibrator up."

Lex ran his gloved hand over Clark's back, smiling at the way the little spikes at the fingertips left angry red scratch marks down Clark's spine. Clark seemed to love it, arching his back like a cat looking for more scratches though he moaned as well. His fingers were clenched in the silk sheets while his cock was so hard that Lex knew it had to be painful for Clark.

"You," Clark panted after several scratches and one sharp slap to his ass. "Used, used to think about Whitney but, but ever since I met you, it's, it's, it's always you. Just you. Oh God, Lex, please! More! Wanted you for so long!"

"I could tell," Lex purred at Clark, using the glove to ensure that when he spanked Clark's ass there was a mark, however brief it was. At the same time he slowly turned the vibrator up to maximum. "You look so good this way, Clark. I could tell that you wanted this. I saw you watching me, making those innocent eyes but always watching my ass. My father wasn't the only one who watched the surveillance video, you know. I saw how many times you had to adjust yourself when I was playing pool, working, touching you. You were born to be my slutty boy, weren't you? This is what you've always wanted, to be at my mercy, to be taken and fucked, hurt in all the right ways."

Clark shouted when Lex lightly hit his balls with his gloved hand. A spurt of pre-come fell to the sheets, making Lex shudder nearly as hard as Clark did. Two more light smacks dropped Clark's arms out from under him so that his face was buried in the sheets. All the while his hand was clenched around the scarf, holding it tight enough that Lex didn't stop.

"I can't, can't," Clark mumbled, trembling violently. "Going to come, Lex!"

"No," Lex snapped. "Not until I say so, Clark!"

He clamped the gloved hand around Clark's cock, squeezing as hard as he could because he knew that Clark was more or less invulnerable. To his surprise, the meteor rock did a lovely job of making Clark's cock far more like a normal human's. Lex's fingers dug in deeply enough that Clark screamed, hitting the bed with the hand that had the scarf but not letting go.

"Don't stop, don't stop, oh God, don't stop, Lex!" Clark begged, eyes screwed tightly shut. His eyelids glowed slightly. "Never, never, never felt anything so good before!"

"I won't stop," Lex promised. He could hear the way his voice had dropped into a darker tone that was very reminiscent of his darker self. "You're mine now, Clark. Mine to fuck and play with however I want."

He released Clark's cock so that he could quickly slide the sleep pants off. A quick smack against Clark's made him gasp but when Lex climbed onto the bed and pulled Clark's head up. The glow behind his eyelids increased for a moment but only until Lex rubbed the head of his cock against Clark's lips. Clark jerked, eyes opening and flaring so brilliantly red that Lex almost worried but the red faded quickly, leaving Clark staring right at Lex's very erect cock. Clark moaned and opened his mouth. Lex clenched his gloved fingers in Clark's hair before pushing into his mouth. There was no doubt in his mind at all that Clark had practiced this somehow even he'd never done it with another person before.

Clark took his cock right to the base on the first try, swallowing Lex up and shaking as Lex held him there for several long seconds. To Lex's surprise Clark didn't look as though he needed to breathe even after those seconds passed. Lex groaned and began fucking Clark's throat. Between the vibrator in his ass and Lex's cock in his mouth, Clark looked as though he was in heaven. His eyes were half shut, distant and blissful. The red in his eyes flared and faded with each thrust even as he moaned, shook, sucked and thrust against the air needily.

"Too damn sexy," Lex growled. "Can't... I want more, Clark!"

He wasn't surprised that Clark nodded urgently at that, but the anticipation in his glowing red eyes made Lex groan. Lex gave into his darker side and started fucking Clark's mouth has hard as he dared. As Clark took it and begged for more with his eyes and those sexy little choked off moans Lex thrust faster, harder, until he was pounding into Clark's mouth in a way that would have seriously damaged a normal human. It seemed to be perfect for Clark because he sucked harder and more eagerly as Lex increased the intensity.

"Fuck!" Lex grunted as he slammed into Clark's mouth and came despite all his efforts to keep control.

Even having Lex coming down his throat didn't seem to bother Clark. He swallowed everything Lex had and then moaned unhappily when Lex pulled out. Lex laughed breathlessly, pushing Clark over onto his back so that he could stroke his cock with the glove while pushing the vibrator into Clark's ass. It only took a couple of seconds for Clark to buck and scream as he came all over his belly. Lex turned the vibrator off but left it in place when Clark gave him a hurt look.

"You are incredible," Lex said. He deliberately pet Clark's cheek with the glove, smiling at the way Clark winced and then leaned into Lex's hand. "You really enjoy this."

"Only... only with you," Clark admitted, blushing. His eyes were unfocused, the red in his pupils gone now. "And not too much of it. I started trying to reduce my sensitivity to it and, um, kind of... got off on it accidentally?"

Lex laughed, pulling Clark close for a slow, thorough kiss. He could taste himself on Clark's tongue and that was something that he wanted as often as possible in the future. From Clark's shudder and groan he felt the same way. When they pulled apart Lex laughed to see the scarf still clutched in Clark's hand.

"Want more, do you?" Lex asked, gently tugging at the scarf.

"Yes," Clark said, grinning at the way Lex kept tugging. He didn't let go. When he shifted position Clark moaned at the way the vibrator shifted. "God, yes. I want a lot more of this. This and so much more, Lex. Can... can we do more of this?"

"We can," Lex promised, more than ready to go to war with his father, Clark's parents and the entire world if it meant having Clark Kent by his side and in his bed. "We will. I promise."

The End


End file.
